Something Od
by ILOVEWincest.Destiel.Lukercy
Summary: Hi! The title is spelt wrong. Whoops. :) Well, this story got removed, but I felt like putting it back on because alot of people used to like it! Adam/Sam/Dean SLASH! Lemon! Don't like? Don't report it! Don't glance at it! Three-shot, COMPLETE. I'm pretty sure I just spelt that word wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Sam gasped as Dean entered him slowly.

"Oh fuck yes." Sam breathed out. Dean grunted and smiled down at his little brother. He leaned down and kissed his delicate lips. While Sammy was distracted by the kiss Dean thrusted hard into the brown haired man.

"Ah." Sam screamed. He clawed at his older brother's back, probably drawing blood but neither cared. Dean began moving his hips faster and faster. He and Sam groaning and moaning was music to both their ears.

They failed to notice the door to the hotel room they were in open.

"Holy shit." Adam, the youngest of the Winchester brothers said.

"Fuck!" Sam said, before pushing Dean off of him. Dean let out a frustrated groan. Neither Sam nor he had cum yet.

"No need to stop. To be honest with you, I think it's fucking hot. I kind of expected you to were together from the being." Adam said, before backing up against the wall to watch. After Sam or Dean made no move he raised his eyebrows in a gesture that said, 'Well get on with it already.'

Dean licked his lips before looking over at Sam, who nodded his head.

"Adam, get the hell over here. Sammy and I are going to show you what it's like being a Winchester boy." Dean growled out, before thrusting into Sammy. Sam let out a loud, long moan, which turned Adam on even more.

Adam eagerly went over to the bed, stripping his clothes off along the way. He climbed onto the bed, know fully naked. He waited for Dean's directions.

"Today it's Sammy's turn to get pleased. So, suck him hard and good." Dean said, before letting out a moan in pleasure.

Adam smiled and instantly got to work. Sam groaned even louder and longer. Having Dean fuck him and Adam suck him was too much.

"Can't_(pant) _hold it. Gonna _(long moan) _cum." Sam gasped out. Dean licked his lips before taking his hand and teasing one of Sam's hard nipples. Adam hummed and the vibrations on Sam's cock sent him over edge. Sam arched up and screamed in pleasure. The walls tightening around Dean's cock also sent him over the edge. He moaned out, "Sammy."

Sam now lay exhausted on the bed.

Dean crawled over to his youngest brother, Adam. He pushed him back against the bed, so he was now lying beside Sam. Dean let his hand brush over Adam's erection. Adam let out a needy groan, and Dean smiled, than took Adam into his mouth. Adam groaned as Dean sucked. Sam propped himself up on his elbow and smiled at his brothers. He leaned over and sucked on one of Adam's pink nipples. Dean groaned as he watched Sam pleasure their brother. They were so beautiful.

"Oh fuck." Adam screamed before releasing into Dean's mouth. He layed exhausted on the bed.

That night, the three Winchester lay in each other's arms. They could care less if they were brothers, they only needed each other. Adam really liked this family….


	2. Chapter 2

Told yam (hahah my computer just corrected ya to yam… it )would be updated in a quick flash. It's kind of scary writing this right know because my parents are right in front of me. I'm writing this in the car if you're wondering what I mean. Here's that chapter.

CHAPTER 2

Adam rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He had to go and tell his girlfriend, Taylor, that he was going on a road trip with his brothers. He was most likely going to break up with her while he was there. But, leaving the hotel that his brothers were in turned out to be harder then he expected. Whenever he said that he had to go to his house to pack he always got distracted.

The first time, yesterday morning, he told Sam that he had to head home and pack, but then Dean came out of the bathroom in all his strong, naked gory. Dean was only wearing a towel, which then led to shower blow jobs until that afternoon.

Adam was a lot more tired from all the times he's released; Sam and Dean were used to fucking whenever there was an opportunity, so they didn't get tired that often. Another time, last night, Adam had his jacket and everything else on when he saw Sam and Dean making out while groping below the waist. He couldn't miss a chance like that, so then he and Sam were fucked by Dean.

This time though, he wouldn't get distracted. Well that didn't work. Adam was actually halfway out the door when he looked back. Dean was laying in one of the beds, naked, on top of all the blankets, jacking himself off. One of Dean's hand was moving slowly up and down his cock while the other hand was rubbing all over his body. Dean's eyes were closed in bliss, and his head was thrown back against the pillow. His lips were open and he was letting out silent moans. Sam was in the shower, doing who knows what, and Dean was always the one to please. Actually, the more Adam thought about it, he realizes that he had only seen Dean get a blow job once, in the shower yesterday. Sam and Dean probably gave each other quickies all the time, but Adam has never gave one to his older brother. Adam silently shut the door behind him, heading back into the room. He took off his coat, and stopped in front of Dean. He slowly crawled onto the bed and ran his hand up Dean's thigh. Dean let out an audible groan. Adam leaned over, purposely dragging his body over Dean's leaking member. He kissed Dean slowly, and when Dean tried to pull Adam down, further into the kiss, Adam pulled away. He shook his head at Dean. Adam began licking and sucking his way down Dean's body. The hand that wasn't holding him up was messing with the pubic hairs around Dean's cock. Adam took Dean's hard cock into his hand and licked the head. Dean groaned again, and pit his hands in Adam's hair.

Adam then took as much of Dean's cock into his mouth as he could. Dean moaned even louder than before.

"Suck. Harder Adam, fuck me with your mouth baby brother." Dean begged.

Adam complied. He bobbed his head slowly at first, but then quickened his pace. Dean's hips thrusted up to meet Adam's mouth. Usually Dean could wait as long as he wanted to cum, but he didn't want to wait. He ejaculated into Adam's mouth, then pulled Adam towards him and kissed him roughly.

Just then a tall pretty brunette opened the door to the hotel room. She had asked the hotel manager for a key so she could see her boyfriend, and he gladly gave her one. So, Taylor, Adam's girlfriend, was now watching her boyfriend and his supposedly older brother make out passionately. She was shocked to say the least.

Well, one more chapter. Don't be afraid to review, nobody's going to think that you're dirty for liking these slashy stories. I'm writing them and my friends don't think I'm dirty. Actually, that's a lie; they all know that I'm their dirtiest friend. Anyway, Adam gets punished, like really punished if you know what I mean, in the next chapter, which is the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Final Chapter is here. I don't own anything!

CHAPTER 3

"Oh shit!" Adam yelled once he pulled away from his lover, maybe even true love. Dean looked between the two, confusion clearly on his face. Dean grabbed the pistol nearest to him and aimed it at her. For all he knew she could be a demon!

"Adam what the hell are you doing? Why the hell does he have a gun pointed at me?" Taylor screeched, throwing her arms over her head, thinking that that could protect her. Just then Sam burst into the room, silver knife in his wet hand. He was only in a towel, and water still dripped from his wet hair.

"Were you kidnapped? I haven't seen you in three days! Are these people making you be their sex slave?" Taylor asked Adam, her hands still close her face.

"Who in the hell are you?" Dean asked the gun still aimed at her. He didn't seem to care if he was completely naked.

"I'm Taylor, Adam's girlfriend. Aren't you supposed to be Adam's brother?" Taylor asked, looking at Dean then turning to Sam, "Aren't you also his brother?"

But, neither Dean nor Sam was paying any attention to her after she said that she was Adam's girlfriend. Instead, they were both glaring at Adam.

"We told you that you had to leave it all behind." Dean growled. He was starting to really like the kid, and it turns out that Adam probably would have gone right back to his _**woman**_ girlfriend.

"I was going to break up with her, I promise!" Adam said, trying desperately to get his brothers to stop looking at him like that. Adam didn't know what he would do without his brothers/lovers in his life. They were like a drug that is easy to get addicted to, and if you had to quit the drug, it would hurt and you'd always be desperate to get it again.

Adam turned to Sam, Sam was usually the nicer one of the two brothers, but Sam looked just as pissed as Dean did.

"Do it then. Call it off with her." Sam said, glaring at his baby brother.

"Taylor, "Adam began, looking at her a bit guilty. She was a great girl, and she deserved somebody better than him. And, Adam wasn't in love with her, hell; he was gay for fuck's sake! "I don't want to be with you anymore." Adam finished. He was about to add, 'Sorry' to the end of the sentence, but he didn't think that his brothers would like that.

Taylor began crying, and looked at Adam accusingly. Dean pointed towards the door and she took the hint and left. Dean slammed the door behind her.

Dean stalked over to Adam and shoved him roughly onto the bed he was previously occupying. Dean and Sam stood at the end of the bed, glaring at Adam. For the first time Adam had been with his brothers, he was truly frightened.

"I think that Adam needs a little lesson, don't you Sammy?" Dean asked, turning to his tall brother. Sam smirked and nodded his head.

"Take your clothes off Adam." Sam said, making sure that there wasn't a drop of lust in his voice. Adam began taking his clothes off.

"Faster!" Dean yelled. Adam did as he was told.

Adam was then completely naked.

Sam walked over to one of Dean's and his hunting bags, dug around in it for a few moments, before pulling out some rope. He used the rope to tie Adam's hands to the bed posts, than he tied Adam's feet together. Adam was rock hard form the kinkiness of the situation. Dean crawled onto the bed and sucked on Adam's neck. Adam moaned from the feeling of the wet mouth on his skin, but then he let out a squeak on pain. Dean had bitten down onto Adam's neck, hard. The kind of hard that draws blood. Sam then did the same, except to the other shoulder. Den trailed his hand down Adam's chest, using his nails to make long red marks. Sam and Dean weren't the kind of weird people that think pain should bring pleasure. (A/N Fifty Shades of Porn, might I say. Damn freaks. Hate that book series) But, Adam needed a lesson.

"You are ours." Dean snarled. Adam nodded his head as fast as possible. Sam untied Adam's hands and flipped him over. Adam thought that he was about to get fucked, doubled to be more exact, but instead a strong, hard callused hand slapped down onto his ass, hard. He screamed in pain, but more and more the hand hit. But, then a softer hand started hitting his butt. This hand was Sams. Sammy was still hitting Adam's ass just as hard, but it was not callused, so it didn't hurt as bad. Suddenly Dean's face was beside Adam's.

"Who owns you?" Dean asked quietly, dangerously. Adam looked at him before whimpering in pain as the hand came down hard again.

"Yours. I'm yours and Sam's." Adam breathed out before withering in pain.

"Scream it. For now on, whenever Sam or I fuck you, you will scream that we own you. Nobody else gets that sweet little ass except for us. Is this clear? Or do you need more punishment?" Dean asked, his hand coming up to massage Adam's neck.

"It's clear. I'll only be yours, forever and always. I'll scream it whenever you want me to." Adam said, looking pleadingly at Dean. Dean smiled and kissed Adam's nose. He stood up and there was suddenly no spanking. Instead, two hands were massaging his sore, red but, and one finger from another hand was slowly entering him. He moaned out, but then the hand left his hole. He was flipped back over, so his butt and back were laying against the bed.

"Sorry, but still no pleasure for you. Next time, think twice about what you do." Sam said, before he and Dean started kissing roughly. Sam dropped his towel, and moaned into Dean's mouth when his and Dean's cocks rubbed against eachother's. Dean bent Sam over the bed that Adam was in, and sucked on his finger teasingly. Adam's mouth watered as he watched Dean stick one finger inside of Sam. Sam moaned long and slow. Dean then put another finger in, and began scissoring them. He pulled his fingers out almost all the way, before thusting them back in.

"Yes. Dean, take me. Brother, please." Sam said, looking over his shoulder at his older brother. He knew that it turned Dean on when Sam called him brother during sex. Dean always liked things more dangerous, so knowing that he was doing something illegal bu fucking his lover, boyfriend, and brother made everything better.

Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam's ass, and slowly slipped his cock inside of Sammy. He moved slowly, wanting to make Adam jealous that he wasn't getting made love to. Dean and Sam decided to make this a little more dramatic than it had to be… They made a lot more noise then needed, and bragged about how good it felt.

"Fuck Sammy, you're so amazing." Dean said, then moaning loud. His head was back in pleasure.

"So ar-ugh. Oh fuck, yes." Sam began, but was cut off by groaning in pleasure because Dean had thrusted into him quickly, hitting his prostate. He moaned loud. Dean hit Sam's prostate over and over again, going as deep into Sam's ass as possible. Sam moaned over and over again in pleasure, and Adam tried desperately to reach for his painfully hard cock. But, hands being tied together and everything, it didn't work.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, ejaculating onto the bed. Dean screamed also as he came just a moment after. Dean pulled out of Sam, and he and Sam fell into the bed beside Adam, leaving Adam painfully hard, and still tied up.

The End! There, this little story is done for all you pervs out there. We can all be pervs together, don't worry. I hope you all have a great day!


End file.
